Off the Rails- Forever?
by johnnycdaman
Summary: On the way home from the quarry, Peter Sam is involved in a t-bone collision at a junction, and develops a fear of traveling alone as a result. Can his friends nurse him back to health?
1. Chapter 1

A little idea that came to mind whilst talking to some friends last night- it's also based on an experience I've had a couple years ago. (Warning for slightly graphic content and mild PTSD). Hope you enjoy!

...

As dusk fell over the Blue Mountain Quarry, the engines let out a chorus of whistles at yet another day's work well done. Soon after, a blanket of stars and constellations lay out like a dome over Odor's royal blue night sky.

The narrow-gauge engines were just about to set off for home, when the Thin Controller arrived on his bicycle.

"A fine day's work, my dear engines," He complimented. "I'm very proud of you lot." He smiled fondly at his team of engines, who returned his kind smile with broad grins.

"Thank you sir!" The seven engines said simultaneously.

"As a treat, I'd like to invite you all to small get-together at Crovan's Gate, the Fat Controller will be there, and I have a big surprise in honor of your hard work. It starts at about 10:00, and should last no longer than half an hour. I'll see you there!" He finished, and sped off on his bike towards home.

The engines were excited at hearing this news, and tittered to each other about what their reward would be.

"It's aboot time!" Duncan cheered loudly. "That Mr. Percival never rewards us fo' a' tis work!"

"I'll say!" Sir Handel agreed. "This reward came _years_ too late!"

"Now, now, you too," Skarloey cut in. "Don't act like the Thin Controller never gives you anything for working hard-remember he gave us all a repaint for the holidays?"

"Bah! He only di' it cos he dinna wan' us to feel left oot!" Duncan retorted, dryly. "T'was the standard gauge engines wa' _supposed_ to ge' it!"

"Well, now he actually _does_ mean it," Rheneas quipped sarcastically, in an attempt to stop Duncan from complaining any further. "And I'm sure this reward will bigger than the last one as well!"

"I wonder what it is," Luke chirruped. "The Thin Controller made it sound so exciting!"

"I agree!" Rusty added. "We should get going!"

"Hm, it _is_ getting late," Peter Sam spoke up. "Let's set off now, before we miss it!"

The engines set off for Crovan's Gate, with Skarloey, Duncan, Rusty and Sir Handel leading the cavalcade. Peter Sam was about to follow behind with Rheneas and Luke when the trio heard Mr. Bailey shout from behind.

"Peter Sam! Thank heavens I haven't missed you yet." He said, running up to the three engines.

"Yes, sir?" Peter Sam queried politely.

"There's a truck in the back that needs to be placed carefully near the gravel crusher for tomorrow morning. It contains a sensitive material, and seeing as you're a careful engine, would you mind moving it for me? If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"Oh, not at all, sir!" The dark green engine replied kindly. "I'll just move it out of the way quickly, and then I'll set off for home."

"Oh, thank you, Peter Sam!" Mr. Bailey said graciously. "You're a very...special, engine, indeed." He murmured quietly, before setting off for home himself.

Rheneas and Luke smiled at their friend's trademark kindness, before turning to their green friend.

"Shall we wait for you, Peter Sam?" Luke asked. "We'd hate for you to miss the gathering."

"I'm alright, Luke- you and Rheneas go on, I'll meet up with you later. This shouldn't take long at all."

"Well, if you're sure," Rheneas acquiesced. "But while you're heading back, do be careful. It's very hard to see the rails this late at night."

"Of course, Rheneas," Peter Sam reassured calmly. "I'll be extra careful."

...

Feeling Peter Sam had proved his worth, Rheneas and Luke set off for Crovan's Gate to join their friends, leaving Peter Sam to finish his work.

As Peter Sam had promised, the job took longer than a couple of minutes, and after making sure everything was in proper order, the No. 4 engine made his way up the line quickly to join his friends.

He squinted through the dark path in front of him, only so much of it being visible due to his bright lamp. Peter Sam thanked his lucky stars for that, or he would've been extra late to this get-together.

A red signal blared its light up ahead at an intersection, and despite being in a hurry, the green engine stopped patiently, and waited until it was all clear. The green signal dropped, and Peter Sam set off once more after looking both ways to see if it was safe.

But nothing could have prepared him for what was to happen next.

Unbeknownst to him, a runaway train full of heavy scrap metal had broken away due to a rusty coupling, and was now hurtling its way towards Peter Sam at a more than alarming rate.

Poor Peter Sam had no time to think twice, and before he could breathe or blink, there was deafening crash, as the train snaked into his left side. An awful requiem of crushing metal, glass shattering, and screeching filled the air as the little green engine rolled over and over on his side, for what seemed like hours to an average person passing by.

Then it was dark. And nothing but silence followed.

...

A glare of light from a flashlight woke Peter Sam up from his slumber- or so, that's what he thought it was. He felt an onrush of pain shoot up from side to the rest of completely shattered frame as he glanced around to see what was happening.

" _Dri-driver..?"_ He thought to himself, the severe pain breaking this thought into many pieces, just like his frame at the moment. _"W-Where are you..?!" "Fireman...?"_

But he heard no response, and that _did_ it. Peter Sam didn't know whether to cry out in sorrow or pain- all he knew was that the shock of the accident had paralyzed his emotions. If he did feel sad, he couldn't think about it, for the shooting, stabbing pain was distracting him from thinking about anything else.

"Peter Sam! Peter Sam! Can you hear me, my friend?" A familiar voice called out, snapping Peter Sam out of his thoughts for a moment. He let out a whimper of pain as a engine lamp illuminated his face slowly.

Although he was still in horrible pain, he felt a teensy bit better as he recognized Victor making his way towards the carnage. He wanted to rejoice, but...the _pain._ The _pain._

The _bloody pain_!

"Stay still, my friend," Victor soothed the green engine softly. "Stay calm, try to relax, as best you can. Tell me where it hurts, if you can."

Peter Sam grunted as managed to choke out the word "Everywhere."

Victor felt as if he could cry. Yes, the Cuban engine had seen multiple train wrecks before, and this accident surely wasn't anything new. But he _did_ realize that this would be the _second_ time Peter Sam had gotten into a severe wreck, the first being his infamous accident at the quarry incline. At least in wasn't anyone's fault this time.

"Consiga este motor en un plano-rapidamente, por favor!" Victor shouted urgently to two workmen behind him, and started attaching Peter Sam to cranes as quickly as possible.

As he was loaded up, however, Peter Sam let out an abrupt shriek of pain.

"Shh, it's ok, Peter Sam," Victor tried calm down as much he could. "I know you're in pain, but you're going to be fine, my friend. Just try to relax, and we'll be at the Steamworks in a few minutes."

Peter Sam hiccuped through tears as he spoke up painfully in an almost catatonic tone. "Tell the others...I'm sorry I'm late..." He managed to get out mournfully. From his face expression, it was nearly impossible to tell whether Peter Sam was actually sorrowful or not, as the shock from accident still lay on his facade like paint on a wall.

"I'll let them know about your condition, my friend, I promise," The Cuban engine responded. "But _please,_ don't apologize- this wasn't your fault, or anyone else's. No need to be sorry, all that matters is that you're okay, my dear friend."

Peter Sam said nothing else, and just hoped on the ride to the Steamworks that this endless, stabbing, and debilitating pain could end soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter Sam...PETER SAM! Please stay awake, my friend! _Please!"_ Victor called urgently as the little green in front of him began to flutter his eyes open and closed.

"PETER SAM! Please, my friend!"

Without a word, the green engine in question opened his eyes with a seven second delay, and in the same, catatonic state as before. Victor watched with bated breath. The damage was worse than the Cuban engine thought.

 _"Don't die on me now, my friend..."_ Victor thought fearfully as he careened down the line towards the Steamworks.

He could only hope for the best at this moment.

...

"I say, far is tha' Peter Sam? We've been her' waitin' forever already!" Duncan whined as he and the other engines were waiting at Crovan's Gate Sheds, waiting for Peter Sam to arrive. About an hour had passed since, and they began to get a little edgy.

"Geez, Peter Sam! Count on him to waste our time!" Sir Handel spat.

"That's enough!" Skarloey interjected. "It's no use complaining, you two. And Sir Handel, _you_ of all people should know it's like Peter Sam to be tardy," He reprimanded severely, causing Sir Handel to simply grumble under his breath in response.

"I really hope nothing has happened, brother," Rheneas whispered to Skarloey, with a rare sense of fear in his tone. "It's been over an hour, and I'm starting to get concerned."

"Indeed," Luke piped up. "What if he...got hurt? Or lost? I just hope he's okay." He wheeshed weakly. "He also promised me and Rheneas that he would arrive home safely."

"Hm," murmured the Thin Controller. "Like Skarloey said, it isn't at all like Peter Sam to be late...Rusty, can you head back down to the quarry and make sure everything went smoothly?"

"Right away, sir!" Rusty promised, and was just about to set off when Paxton came rushing towards them, panic clearly evident on his face.

"Sir! SIR! PLEASE! I have bad news!" He shouted urgently in between huffs of breath.

"Calm down, Paxton- what is it, my friend? You're looking fit to burst!" Skarloey replied, now even more worried then before.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Rusty asked.

"No-I mean, yes-I mean, _I'm_ fine," Paxton stuttered. "But...it's Peter Sam...there's been an accident-a _terrible, terrible_ , accident!"

The engines' boilers froze.

The Thin Controller stood on the platform, an unreadable, yet evident, sense of concern blooming on his face.

"Peter Sam- he's _really hurt,_ Sir-He might not make i-"

"Where is he?! Paxton, tell me, is he at the Steamworks?" Rheneas cut him off, before anymore thoughts of peril could be heard, and beginning to sound like a parent who just heard that their kid was an car accident.

"Brother-calm yourself," Skarloey warned softly, before turning to Paxton. "He's at the Steamworks, yes? Can we meet him there, my friend?" He asked quickly and anxiously. The other engines stared at Paxton with similar expressions.

"Yes! Victor and I just brought him there." Paxton affirmed. "Victor told me to bring you all quickly- there might not be much time left and I-"

"In that case," The Thin Controller interrupted shakily, "We better head down, _immediately_ ," He finished, boarding Skarloey's cab. "All of you, we must get there quickly-lead the way, Paxton!"

"Yes sir!" The engines chorused before they set off on shaking wheels, scared for the outcome of their dear friend.

"Hurry, brother!" Rheneas chuffed nervously to Skarloey as they were the last two to leave.

"Right behind you, Gallant Old Engine!" Old Faithful muttered fearfully as the two brothers set off after their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Victor! Victor! Where is he?"

"Luke, I need you to calm down, my friend. Peter Sam is-"

"I _need_ to see him! I _have to!_ " Luke wailed, tears running down his face.

"It'll be alright, Luke- let me handle this." Skarloey assured, firmly but gently.

"Thank you, Skarloey," Victor sighed, feeling a sharp pang in his firebox as he watched Rheneas lead to the sobbing green engine into a corner where the other narrow gauge engines were waiting for news about their friend.

"What's the news on him, Victor?" The Thin Controller spoke up, coming down from Skarloey's cab. "He'll be alright, yes?" He inquired, both calm and worried.

Victor paused, wondering if he should continue. At last, he made a decision.

"He'll be fine, sir." He spoke, evenly, and a chorus of relieved sighs from both the engines and Mr. Percival filled the Steamworks.

"But, you all, Peter Sam is pretty banged up," The Cuban engine continued solemnly. "He'll need a new boiler, new wheels, a new water tank- he's completely busted. While it won't be _too_ bad of a job to fix him physically, the mental scarring of this accident will be

The engines felt drained of emotion upon hearing these words. The Thin Controller's heart sank. Peter Sam was always so vibrant, lively, hard-working. How could this have happened?

For the engines, their 'brother's' life could possibly be changed forever- knowing Peter Sam, this accident could take years to overcome emotionally.

As for their controller, it was like one of his children had been diagnosed with a disease that could take years to cure.

And of course, all seven of them knew this was not the first time Peter Sam had been seriously hurt- why, even after all of these years, the green engine had yet to forget about his accident at the incline.

Even so, Peter Sam was still able to carry on with his work, albeit with difficulty. But the others were worried-what if the effects of this accident were worse?

"When can we see him, Victor?" Rusty asked from the back.

"It'll be a few hours, but I'll make sure you all get to see him before dawn," Victor reassured kindly. "If anything, you're what he needs the most right now." He smiled in an attempt to comfort the other engines. It was feeble, but effective, as the engines smiled back softly.

But the endless anxiety over their friend still lingered in the air like smoke.

...

So sorry for not updating this story! I've been out of ideas on where to go from the last chapter- that and trying to find some inspiration from my own accident- still foggy, but coming together, nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed this update! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A bright light fades in.

The same light fades out.

Peter Sam felt...strange. He didn't feel like himself- was he dead? Was he alive? Was this engine heaven? Where on earth was he?

All he could see was that same bright light, and hear some hushed voices talking urgently. One thing he did know- he was tired to tell for sure what as happening. He was about to close his eyes again, when some more voices startled him out of it.

"Here he is, sir. Try not to stay very long, with all due respect, of course."

"Of course, Victor. Thank you again for all of your work."

A soft chorus of wheels backing away from him was the last thing Peter Sam heard before he opened his eyes fully again. The Thin Controller, along with the other engines, looked at their green friend sympathetically, relieved smiles spread across the seven faces in front of him.

"Sir...?" The Kerr Stuart questioned weakly. "What are you all doing here...?"

"Hello, Peter Sam." The Thin Controller responded softly, stepping down from Skarloey's footplate and approaching his No. 4 engine cautiously. "Don't be frightened- you're alright for now." He smiled soothingly.

"Wha...what happened, sir? Why am I here?"

"You were in a nasty accident, Peter Sam," Rusty spoke up, gravely. "According to Victor, you were at a junction late last night, and you had a t-bone collision with a runaway train."

"Victor quickly heard of the situation, and brought you here," Skarloey added. "You're badly damaged at the moment, but Victor says you'll recover in no time."

"Remember? Mr. Bailey sent you back the quarry to shunt away the last of the trucks before you came to the gathering last night- before everything happened...of course..." Rheneas finished, solemnly.

Memories of the accident suddenly flooded back to Peter Sam like a ton of bricks. He could now picture himself at the junction, the red signal, and then all of a sudden-that... _CRASH!_

As the oh-so-familiar scrunching of metal re-entered his memory, and the same extreme pain he had been feeling for the past 12 hours filled his wheels and frames once more, Peter Sam couldn't help but cry silent tears of frustration, regret, and pure tribulation.

He felt absolutely beside himself. What on earth did he do to deserve such agony? He was a good engine. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. Rheneas had warned him to be careful while returning back to the gathering- and now look at him!

The other engines felt the smokeboxes split in two as they watched the tears roll down their friend's face. Mr. Percival especially felt wretched- for all he knew, this could be his own child sitting there.

They all could try and sympathize all they could to help Peter Sam feel better, but the six engines all agreed that they could never be able to truly empathize with their friend's plight.

"Rheneas...?" Peter Sam spoke up, interrupting their thoughts, and catching their attention. They all exchanged a look to the vermillion engine in question, who seemingly nodded in agreement. That, along with the pure devastation and hurt in which Peter Sam had called his name, compelled Rheneas to roll forwards cautiously.

"Yes, my friend? Are you alright?" He asked, quietly.

"I...I'm so sorry for all of this." Peter Sam sobbed softly in despair. "You told me to be careful last night, and I wasn't! You insisted that you wait for me..."

"Peter Sam- why ever be sorry?" Rheneas answered just as softly, if not more so, his Welsh accent full of nothing but disbelief.

"You and Luke wanted to wait for me back at the quarry before I finished." Peter Sam continued. "Had I let you stay with me, then maybe you could have warned me...or maybe we could have all been in the crash together...and not just me..." He trailed off, his sobs chocking down his words.

If the engines hadn't felt completely and utterly destroyed before, they certainly did now. It was as if the emotions had literally been ripped out of their boilers.

Rheneas stared at his green friend for a long moment; not even a pin drop could be heard. However, after a few moments, he exchanged a look with Luke, who returned the same look in kind, then to the others, as if to register what he had just heard.

"Peter Sam, listen to me- _none_ of this is your fault- or _anyone's_ fault." Gallant Old Engine stated firmly, yet gently. "It was an accident. An _accident."_ He repeated, hoping Peter Sam would see sense.

"Rheneas," his brother interrupted. "I think Peter Sam is just feeling...unlucky, to best word it. After all, this isn't the first time he's been involved in a nasty accident."

"Aye, but just like Rheneas said- it t'wasn't any lad's fault tis' time," Duncan countered.

"Eh, he's right, you guys," Sir Handel added. "It was the stupid trucks' fault- _again_!" He finished bitterly.

"Sir Handel!" Luke gasped, horrified. "It was just an accident!"

"It was _no one's fault."_ Rheneas repeated a second time, now speaking with an sharp sense of finality to it.

"Agreed," Rusty said. "It was just a freak thing. You're not to blame for this, Peter Sam, and you know it."

"All that matters now is that you're alright," Skarloey spoke up wisely. "And it's up to us to help you get back on your wheels again." The other engines murmured in agreement.

As they backed out the Steamworks with the Thin Controller onboard Skarloey, they knew nursing Peter Sam back to help was certainly not going to be easy. But for the green engine's sake, they vowed to do so, however long it took not being a priority.

But at the same time, it worried them greatly.

What is the damaged was worse than last time?


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it's been forever since I updated this 0_0 I haven't at all forgotten about it, trust me...but I'm back, and maybe I can finish this now that I actually have ideas for it...anyways, enjoy the newest update! :)

...

"Peter Sam, it's ok, my friend- you're all fixed up and ready to go. Everything will be just fine."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Postive." Victor assured his companion as the two stood outside the Steamworks early the next week. Peter Sam, despite being nearly demolished from funnel to footplate, had been repaired as good as new, thanks to round the clock care from Victor and his team.

But there was some damage that Victor couldn't see, and if he did in any way, it was something that could be easily repaired. His friend was scarred, scared, and clearly traumatized by this whole accident.

Victor sighed inwardly. Out of all the engines on Sodor, Victor was the only one who could truly relate- he could only remember the trauma of his and Luke's travel to Sodor, the storm, the snapped chains...falling off the boat...

But he stopped his thoughts before they could lead him astray. The last thing he needed was to be worried about his own problems. Peter Sam was facing enough already.

Just then, Rheneas and Luke puffed into the Steamworks, excited to see their friend again.

"Hello, Peter Sam!" Luke greeted excitedly. "We've come to see how you've been!"

"You're looking great, old friend!" Rheneas added. "Even better than before! Is he ready to come back home, Victor?" He asked curiously.

"Indeed he is," Victor answered proudly. "Why don't you show off those new wheels for Rheneas and Luke, eh, Peter Sam?"

As excited as Peter Sam was to finally be going home, he couldn't shake off the fear of misfortune. What if he were to get in an accident on the way back? He had one accident too many, and the thought of being alone, if and when it occurred, terrified him.

"Um-um-Rheneas, could you come along with me?" Peter Sam asked suddenly, catching all three engines by surprise.

"Why, um, of course, Peter Sam," the older engine agreed kindly. "Is something wrong? I thought you'd want to go by yo-"

"It's still better have friends by your side when you get back!" The Number 4 engine cut in. "Please? Luke? Rheneas? _Please?_ "

Luke and Rheneas were baffled to no end, but after exchanging a look with Victor, it seemed like a new plan had just come up.

"I think you two better go with him," Victor suggested, seeing the signs. "You know, for moral support?"

"Of course, Victor," The two engines chorused. And they departed with their friend to journey back to the sheds, confused as to what was happening to their friend, but confident that the rest of the day would go smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: YAY! An update! Sorry for lack of updates- I never came up with a cohesive idea until last night! :) But anyways, here it is!

...

Rheneas and Luke chuffed along the morning lit line with their friend, whose eyes were darting from left to right nervously as he check his surroundings for any trouble.

"See, Peter Sam? There's nothing to be afraid of," Rheneas assured his dark green companion, as they three engines halted at a red signal.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Peter Sam agreed, anxiously. It was true after all- there was nothing troubling in sight. Birds swirled into the air above them, thick snow lay on the tracks beside them, gleaming in the morning sun. Everything seemed, perfect, indeed.

However, this is exactly what he had said nights ago, and _now_ look what happened to him.

A loud whistle interrupted his thoughts, as Henry whizzed past with some coaches. "Hello, little engines! Oh- hi Peter Sam! Glad to see you back! He called out cheerfully.

Peter Sam rattled, let out a squeak of fright, much to the bewilderment of his two friends, and Henry too.

"Take me back! Hurry! I think we should just get back to the sheds now- before anything happens- _please!"_ He begged, wheeshing steam impatiently as he tried to get his friends to move.

Rheneas and Luke simply exchanged a worried glance. "This is exactly what I was afraid of happening, Rheneas," Luke sighed sadly. "It's like Peter Sam is afraid of everything, and it's not even his fault..."

Rheneas agreed. "Indeed," He murmured sagely. "We'll discuss this with Skarloey and the others later, but for now let's just get Peter Sam back to the sheds- before, he, um, has a panic attack right in the open like this."

So Rheneas and Luke set off along the line once more, with an extremely frightened Peter Sam sandwiched between them, to make sure any hours from the line didn't hurt him.

"It's gonna be alright, Peter Sam- really!" Luke comforted his cousin, soothingly.

"Wait- what happened? Are you alright, Peter Sam? Was it something I said? You know I haven't picked on you since the refreshment lady incident!" Henry called, hurt by his dark green friend's nervous behavior.

"It's not your fault, Henry," Rheneas called back, sadly. "It's just...a work in progress, trust me, he'll be fine!"

And they disappeared around a bend, leaving a confused Henry in their wake as he set off again with his coaches.

...

The two engines had left their scared friend at the sheds, before anymore bewildered looks could given to them for the day. Well, almost anyways.

"You can't just leave me here!" Peter Sam wailed miserably, as he saw his friends about to leave and start work for the day. "What if something happens? No one will be there to see it- or save me!"

"You'll be ok, Peter Sam," Skarloey assured, firmly, but gently. "We're just going to talk alone for a few minutes, and we'll come back."

"Five minutes, maximum," Rusty agreed. "We promise." The two engines smiled at him reassuringly, to which Peter Sam gave a reluctant, yet satisfied, "okay", in response.

With that, Rusty, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Luke all reversed away from the sheds so they could talk.

"Now you see what we were talking about, Skarloey?" Rheneas whispered to his brother, who frowned.

"I do, brother," Skarloey muttered. "I know this is quite the traumatic event for him- but you would think after what happened last time...he wouldn't be as afraid. It's like this isn't anything he can't handle, right?"

"Yes, but all trauma is trauma, Skarloey," Rusty added, wisely. "No matter the size, it'll take him a while, and it's our duty as his friends to help him recover."

"I agree," Luke said softly. "Peter Sam helped me during my trauma, so I think I owe it to him to deliver him out of his trauma. He's my cousin after all."

Rheneas and Skarloey glanced at each other, before looking back at their friends. "Alright," Skarloey replied, smiling broadly, "we'll do it. But it'll be a lot of work- this _is_ very taxing on Peter Sam."

"Make sure you tell Sir Handel and Duncan as well, when we arrive." Rheneas added.

The others agreed heartily, and feeling energized about helping their friend, set off to the Blue Mountain Quarry for work.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry I left this! I meant to change the description to say that I was actually going to finish this, but life caught up with me (along with laziness) But I'm back, as I thought that the story could be tied up after all. Writer's block is one heck of a disease...but now that I have more time on my hands, I can update more!

It should have one chapter left, but as a compensation for my absence, here's a long chapter. Very fluffy, but still an update! Enjoy!

...

"Peter Sam, you're going to have to leave the sheds eventually, old boy." Peter Sam's driver told him in the sheds later that night.

"I can't get hurt again if I never leave." His engine quipped, bluntly, like a stubborn toddler. His driver sighed.

"Well, I've done all I can do, mate." He looked to his companion, who, after a moment's pause, stepped out of the cab and went around to face his engine.

"I know this situation was traumatic for you, Peter Sam, but you do have friends, alongside us, who are willing to help you recover. And you can't recover from anything unless you also want to recover. And right now, you have no plans on actually working to get better. In fact, you're in an even worse position than before."

Peter Sam looked at his fireman, eyes poking out the dimly lit sheds like two ghosts. He was still silent, though the two gentlemen could see he was affected by his fireman's truthfulness about the situation, even if they couldn't see his face.

"We were scared too, old boy." His fireman continued, his tone softening. "How do you think we felt? We could have also been seriously injured- and we're scarred too. For you and for us."

"And," said his driver, "if could've been much worse. Indeed, that's a scary thing to think about- but when you look at the big picture, you were spared. You've got a second chance at life, and if you ask me, that's all the reason to leave this shed- live life to the fullest as if you'll never get these days back."

The other engines, in the meantime, sat beside their friend, also moved by the crew's passionate speech.

"Ach! Why are we all surprised?" Duncan hissed to the others. "Tis' is what we tryin' to tell him far weeks!"

"Perhaps, he just needed to hear it to some people who know him the best. You know, it never hurts to get advice from a little closer to home- or cab." Rusty answered.

"So what?" retorted Sir Handel. "I've known Peter Sam for a hundred years! And he's never listened to my advice!"

"Well, considering how you've almost killed him at the incline by _failing_ to give him advice, I'd ignore anything you'd give if I were in Peter Sam's wheels." Rheneas replied, dryly, eliciting giggles from the other engines, and causing Sir Handel to fall silent and mutter something about the scarlet tank engine under his breath.

"We really can help you, Peter Sam!" Luke piped up to his cousin. "We all believe in you! And believe me- I know how hard it is to get through trauma, and you can't do it alone. I only got through it all because I had all of my friends by my side."

"Exactly," Rheneas answered. "You needn't blame yourself- none of this is your fault. It was an accident, accidents happen."

Skarloey, in the meantime, looked over to his dark green friend, who had been strangely quiet throughout his crew's speech. Everything seemed to be sinking in...unless he was ignoring them...

"So...what do you say, Peter Sam?" He asked at last, the other engines thanking him silently for asking it.

Silence.

A long silence.

Then...

"...ok. I'm willing to try." A sheepish Welsh accent answered back, giving the others around him relief.

"How about you take over my runs tomorrow?" Rusty proposed kindly. "Do it all by yourself, but don't worry, we'll be with you in spirit." The engines all smiled at him in the like. His crew exchanged relieved smiles.

"...sure."

"Don't worry, old boy. You've got this." His driver reassured, patting his footplate.

But Peter Sam wasn't so sure. Could he really do this? Maybe he hadn't made the right decision. Sure, accidents do happen, but what if another accident happened? It always seemed like it was him that got the brunt of all these "accidents", so was it karma or was it simply fate. He decided to inquire about it.

"Peter Sam, it's gonna turn into karma if you go into this tomorrow with a negative mind." Skarloey replied sagely. "If you start an activity knowing that you'll fail, you will."

"Go into work tomorrow positively, and just roll with it. No matter what life throws at you, you'll face it head on." His brother added, and the engines murmured in agreement.

"But...I did that last time, and look where it got me." Peter Sam whispered sadly.

"But that was just the one time." Luke replied. "That doesn't mean it _won't_ happen again, but it doesn't mean it _will_ happen again, either."

"Brilliantly said, Luke." Rusty added.

"I feel like it _did_ happen again- Remember the incline incident? And then my funnel?"

"Well, first of all, that wasn't an accident," Rheneas told him.

"Yeah, yeah, it was my fault, rub it in. It's been a hundred years!" Sir Handel grumbled in return. "But going off of that- Peter Sam, did anything like that happen again?"

"Ach, I'd like ta' assume nothin' like tha' happened again, ya idiot!" A Scottish burr shouted from across the shed.

"No..." Peter Sam answered.

"There you go, so you'll be fine. And I bet you've never given that a second thought after all these years, right?" Skarloey questioned.

"Maybe not Peter Sam, but Rheneas seems to not have forgotten it tonight..." Sir Handel muttered under his breath, causing the number 2 engine to roll his eyes before ignoring him.

"Just be quiet, Sir Handel." Rusty snapped. "We're trying to bring him up, not pull him down."

"I'll do it," Peter Sam said, albeit a bit shakily. "I think it's time to face my fears..."

"Then let's do it- I can't wait to see you shine, Peter Sam!" Luke chirruped.

"Good on you, Peter Sam," Skarloey answered. "Now get some sleep everybody- we've got a big day tomorrow!"

"Night!" The others answered in unison, before falling asleep straight away, excited to how their friend would fare the next day.

"Night, old boy- we believe in you," Peter Sam's driver told him, before departing with his fireman for the night.

"Night everybody...see you tomorrow..." Peter Sam yawned sleepily, still nervous about tomorrow, but feeling better now that he knew he had friends who believed in him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was very early the next day when the narrow gauge engines had gathered in the yard. The sun was just coming up over the hills of Sodor, casting a refreshing, warm glow on their boilers. But it was time for something else to shine- their friend was finally leaving the sheds again after what seemed like months! They all couldn't wait to see Peter Sam be his happy-go-lucky self again.

"Alright, Peter Sam, today's the big day," Rusty whispered in encouragement to his green friend. " We even asked the Thin Controller to start our runs early so you could have time to adjust. Ready, old friend?"

"I suppose so..." the latter murmured nervously in response.

"And as it's still early," added Rheneas to Peter Sam's right. "There's no passing traffic in sight, which means that the tracks are empty for you to do your runs without any worry of a crash."

"No one on the tracks...?" Peter Sam peeped fearfully. "But what if...if..."

"Yes?"

"...if I crash again? Then, like you said, it's still early, and there will be no one out to help me and-"

"Don't worry about it, Peter Sam," his scarlet friend reassured. "Just believe you can do it, call on good vibes, and trust me, it'll be just like old times again, my friend." He gave the younger engine a comforting smile, shared with the other engines.

"Ok, then I'll try." Peter Sam resolved confidently.

"That's a good engine," Skarloey replied, regarding him fondly. "Luke is waiting at the Blue Mountain Quarry for you, so its not a long distance. Come back and tell us how it went- we'll be right here waiting for you!"

"Wait- _all of us?_ Have to _wait?_ What if that takes forever?" Sir Handel grumbled quietly, quickly falling silent after been served death glares from his crew.

"We're all rooting for you, Peter Sam!" The other engines chorused.

"Off you go then, my friend!"

"Off we go then." And with a toot from his whistle, Peter Sam pulled out of the sheds and onto the main line.

...

As he chuffed carefully along the line, the dark green engine took in his surroundings. Sure, the number 4 engine had been up and down these tracks multiple times going to and from work, but after being cooped up in the sheds for so long, it felt so...foreign to him, like it had been wiped completely from his memory.

 _Now I know how Luke must've felt all these years..._ He thought quietly to himself as he continued his journey. The thought of his dear cousin and friend reminded him- he was going to the quarry.

On the same path that got him into this hellhole in the first place.

With no one awake on the line to help him should he...

Just thinking about this made Peter Sam shutter, and he noticeably slowed his pace, though not entirely. His crew, sensing this change leaned out of the cab.

"Easy, old boy," his driver said, patting his engine's side. "Remember what the others said, positive vibes only."

"Positive vibes only...positive vibes only..." His engine repeated to himself. Now that Peter Sam thought about it, it really wasn't that difficult. All he had to do was muster enough strength to get to the Blue Mountain Quarry in one piece.

He wanted to make his friends proud, his crew proud... _himself_ proud. He was sick of feeling like this. He had long missed the feeling of warm sun on his face, watching the sun rise over the hills and rocks as he made his way to work. Smiling at everybody. _Seeing_ people. And not having to worry about it.

He wanted that back more than anything.

...

"How do you think Peter Sam's faring on the way over here, Merrick?" Owen whispered to his friend, who just now rousing from his slumber.

"Wha...oh, yeah...Peter Sam's coming today..." the red crane yawned.

"And it's his first time out in weeks!" Luke puffed from under Owen's incline. "I just hope he's doing okay..."

"Hahaha- speak of the devil, Luke!" And just like that, a familiar dark green engine came through the quarry gates to meet them. Luke's eyes widened like a kid in a candy store as he saw his cousin- in one piece- puffing towards them, finally pulling to a stop next to the Irish engine.

"Peter Sam! You did it!" He cheered with glee.

"Yeah...I...I guess I did, huh?" Peter Sam agreed, his face slowly lit up like a Christmas tree at the realization.

"I told you that you could do it!" Luke told him, still beaming. "All you had to do was just face forward and not thinking about it."

"We're proud of you too, old boy!" His driver said, he and the fireman peeking out of the cab. "Now how about we tell Skarloey and the others how this run went?"

"Indeed!" chirruped Peter Sam, now with a confident smile. "Gosh, I feel like going all over the place now!"

"Off we go, then?" Luke asked his cousin, who as still beaming with a warm, prideful grin that he hadn't seen in weeks.

"Off we go! Let's see the world while we're at it!" Peter Sam hooted, and he and his cousin set off for the sheds to tell the engines.

...

"Ugh- this is taking too long! I feel like it's been hours since we've been waiting here!" Sir Handel grumbled to the ire of the engines around him, who were waiting patiently for their friend to return.

"Sir Handel, it's only been 30 minutes." Rheneas refuted derisively. "He should be back any moment now, so you can quit your moaning."

"Aye!" Duncan snorted crossly from behind him. "Can' ye just be happy for da laddie? Ye always go' ta start somethin!"

"Alright, stow it, the both of you." Rusty cut in, before Sir Handel could fit in an insult or two.

Just then, in the distance, they saw their two green friends approach the sheds, and let out cheers of excitement. Even Sir Handel had to crack a smile of pride for the engine he had been treating like a twin brother from the past hundred years.

"He's back! And with a smile, I see!" Skarloey chuckled heartily.

"You guys were right- your advice worked!" Peter Sam replied happily. "I just kept focusing on reaching my destination, no negativity, no fear, and look where I am!"

"Good on you, Peter Sam." Rusty replied. "It seems you've gotten back to your normal self."

"Not just my normal self- but a _happier_ self." Peter Sam added, very pleased with himself. "Thank you all so much, for everything."

"A _happier_ version of Peter Sam? Didn't think that was even possible!" Sir Handel teased, and the other engines laughed, before all departing to work, with a more confident, and cured, Peter Sam chuffing alongside them.

...

A/N: And that's this story finished! Finally! :D I was inspired by a motive I've been using for the past couple days, as life catches up to me. Positive vibes do work, people! :)

I really hope you all enjoyed it, as I had much fun writing it, no matter how long it took. :P Stay tuned for more work from me, I'll be finishing up Diesel X and starting another Sodor Shakespeare journey! A happier one, I promise :)


End file.
